Anko  La femme derrière le masque
by Sippse
Summary: Personne ne connaît réellement Anko, cette femme remplie de mystère qui se cache derrière un masque de froideur qui en effraie plus d'un. Toute foi sous ce masque elle est une femme tendre et passionnée. Venez découvrir son histoire
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède pas Naruto**

**A/N : **Pernonne ne connaît réellement Anko, cette femme remplie de mystère qui se cache derrière un masque de froideur qui en effraie plus d'un. Toute foi sous ce masque elle est une femme tendre et passionnée. Venez découvrir son histoire. Histoire secondaire lier à La conscience de Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Konoha, 17 ans plus tôt! **

Déjà une semaine de passée depuis que les anbu de Konoha avaient retrouvé Anko recroqueviller sur elle même au bord d'une plage du pays des vagues. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé, mis à part une marque sur son épaule et l'impression que Orochimaru-sensei l'avait abandonné. Orpheline depuis son plus jeune age, c'était lui qui s'était occupé d'elle, il lui avait tout appris. Jeune fille espiègle et intrépide, elle était fière d'avoir été choisie comme unique élève de l'un des trois sanin légendaires de Konoha. Toutefois depuis une semaine sa vie avais été bouleverser, car elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir, que des images de son passer.

Elle avait été réintégrée à l'académie des ninjas afin du lui redonner une vie normale, mais sa marque la faisais souffrir et lui procurais des sauts d'humeur qui pouvait la rendre violente et dangereuse. Tous les enfants la fuyaient de peur qu'elle ne les prenne pour cible lors de ces crisse. Toutefois, un seul ne la fuyait pas, il savais de derrière son masque de froideur de folie incontrôlable qu'elle s'était créée pour ne pas souffrir de solitude se cachait la douce rieuse Anko qu'il avait connue plus jeune avant qu'elle ne parte avec Orochimaru-sensei.

À son contacte elle se sent apaiser et calme, laissant tomber ses barrières et redevenait la Anko qu'elle était autrefois. Lors d'une de ces nombreuses crises ayant fait fuir tous les élèves de la cour, il était resté près d'elle pour l'apaiser. La crise terminer il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, à bout de force ses jambes ne la supportant plus. Inpersectiblement d'une voix presque qu'éteinte elle lui demanda!

— Pourquoi, ne me fuit tu pas comme les autres, je suis un montre?

— Je sais qui, tu es Anko et tu ne me ferais jamais de mal volontairement.

— Je ne le mérite pas, laisse moi seul comme les autres.

— Je ne le ferai jamais, car je ..

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase Anko ayant sombre dans l'inconscience marquer de rêve perturbé toujours dans les bras de son fidèle camarade protecteurs. Le temps se semblait s'être arrêter, la regardant dormir tel un ange, ses barrières abaisser elle était redevenu la petite Anko de 5 ans dont il était amoureux depuis l'enfance. Il dut sortir de sa rêverie voyant les senseis de l'académie accourir pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.


	2. Qu'estce que l'amour?

**Je ne possède pas Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Qu'est-ce que l'amour?**

**Konoha, deux ans plus tard!**

Déjà deux ans étaient passés depuis le retour de Anko à une vie presque normale. Les gens la fuyaient toujours autant et elle s'était définitivement emmuré derrière son masque de froideur afin de se protègé du monde extérieur. Malgré tout, il était toujours à ces coter sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Six mois plus tôt lors de l'attaque de Kyubi, il avait perdu ses parents, devenant orphelin comme elle, jamais elle ne l'avait vue pleurer en sa présence gardant toujours le sourire. Un soir alors qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, sortant se promener, elle le vit assis le regard vide dans le parc surplombant le village. S'approchant de lui, il ne la remarqua pas lui qui habituellement ne voyait qu'elle. S'assoyant a coté de lui, il lui demanda.

— Est-ce que ça va?

Elle n'obtint que le silence a sa question se qui la troubla, involontairement et sans en prendre conscience elle le prit dans ses bras, déclenchant les larmes du jeune homme. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue pleurer, lui qui était toujours souriant. Sa tristesse lui déchira le coeur, lui provocant des sentiments qu'elle ne croyait pas exister en elle alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle s'était attacher a lui.

— Pourquoi Anko mes parents s'on t-il mort ainsi?

— Je ne sais pas!

— Maintenant je suis seul, si seul!

— Tu n'es pas seul je suis la!

Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle dirait cela un jour, ces défenses étaient baissées, détruite et son coeur était en feu à l'idée de le voir ainsi. Sa dernière phrase avait fait redoubler les larmes du garçon qui se laissa aller sur les genoux de Anko qui pour le rassurer lui caressa les cheveux. Tous deux s'endormirent sur ce banc à la faveur de la nuit. Le lendemain matin se réveillant, elle s'aperçu qui avais disparu, découvrant a sa place une rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Terrain d'entrainement de l'académie de Konoha, deux jours plus tard!<strong>

Alors qu'elle attendait l'attribution des équipes de genin, ça marque se mit a lui créer une douleur insoutenable. Voyant cela, les autres genin s'enfuirent ne voulant pas faire les frais des ses accès de rage et de folie, ne laissant que Anko et son compagnon sur place. S'approchant d'elle il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, il lui dit!

— Calme toi Anko, tu ne dois pas lui céder. Je ne veux pas te perdre, car je t'aime!

J'oignant les paroles aux actes il l'embrassa tendrement se qui apaisa la jeune femme. Se fut de courtes durées, prise d'un sursaut de douleur elle se défit de l'étreinte du jeune homme, le frappant au visage se qui le fit tomber lourdement au sol avant de disparaitre une larme au coin de l'oeil.

* * *

><p>AN : J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur l'histoire.


End file.
